adventure of the monkey dance
by jojoflamingo
Summary: Main characters are zeref and ayame setting sail to the grand line to found out a way to do the monkey dance follow they're adventure's as they master the monkey dance.


zeref smiled with an evil grin on her face when she noticed something in the corner of her eye it was ayame standing in the corner doing the monkey dance

and then ayame looked at zeref and said "what do you want"with an cold tone in her voice

zeref just continued to laugh evilly and with a wicked smile she said "hey youre doing the monkey dance wrong"

ayame laughs evil while the thunder bangs..."show me then mortal"she replies

zeref glared daggers into ayame and said..."but you are mistaken you can not learn it from me you must learn it from a true master the monkey god"

"where shall i find this monkey,mortal?"ayame askes

zeref replied "you must set sails on the open seas and travel to the grand line once youre there you will find the almighty sea god neptune and he will accompany ans guide you the rest of your journey"

"will you join me on this journey?"ayame askes

zeref replied"yes, but i must warn you this journey will be tough and we will face many troubles but you must promise me you will stay strong and we will do the monkey dance together"

"yes i promise and i will use my ghostly powers to help fight away danger."

"and i will use my devil fruit ability to help you and we will defeat our enemies and achieve our goal"

"yes!"ayame grabs sword and dramatically points to the sky"we shall achieve the way of the monkey dance!"thunder bangs.

then suddenly theres a beautiful sunset in the back ground with zeref and ayame on a cliff with anime tears in theyre eyes"yes and we will both gain the respect of our people and will no longer be outcast in our own village"said zeref while making a fist pump.

"yes"said ayame..."by the way...my name is ayame...they call me ghost girl ayame ...and you?"

"i will be known as zeref the demon slayer"zeref said with an mysterious tone in her voice

"well then...are any other who will join our quest?"

"as i said neptune will accompany us when we get to the grand line but theres only one problem" said zeref with an serious face

"what"ayame asked with her green/gray eyes tearing up again

"we dont have a ship to get to the grand line"said with a frown

"maybe if we talk to the head sailor aikojo, he will take us to our destination"

"yes but were will we find this man you call aikojo"

"we must go to the candy kingdom"

"now we must go if we want to get there by sun down"

zeref and ayame left the building and set into the forest of a thousand souls

"these sould,they suffer terribly..i can feel theur misery"ayame said with tears streaming down her cheek

"yes it is tragic there used to be old folk tales about this forest of when foolish humans set foot in this forest and never came out"

"i have heard of those tales..on the one hand i feel sorry for them ...but on the other,they must have known how dangerrous this forest is , and never should have set foot in this dark place filled with demons of the dark realm...where this forest originated from"

"yes you are right they were foolish yet another reason why i hate human emotions like curiosity,jealousy and hatred those emotions would only get us killed"

"yes i understand."suddenly a demon jumped infront of zeref and ayame

ayame grabbed her sword while running towards the demon without any second thought she sliced the denmon in half

while the demon falls in half the head still seemed to go towards zeref and she used her mind powers to blow his head into pieces

zeref then looked at the remaining guts of the demon she began to laugh like maniac her face full of lust that seeks for more bllod shed

ayame looked at zeref"that demon was lucky not to have angered me to much...i woyld have gone full on demon on his ass"

there was suddenly a loud roar..."it sounds like we have more company"said zeref standing in a fighting stance while more demons gathered around them ayame was ready to kick all of theyre demon asses when zeref stopped her and said "dont, ill handel them"

"how...there are thousands of them?one person can not handel them alone"

"you just wait and see i can handel them just trust me"

"alrigth...but i wiil be here for u when u need help"

"thank you,special technique the flying tiger"zeref yelled then suddenly a strong wind came and blew all the demons away

ayame stared in amaze"wow talk about a tough ass cookie"and they continued theyre journey

"they walked hapily throughthe forest when ayame tripped over something

"ouch, what the hell was that?"

zeref crouched down to look at the thing ayame tripped over and was shocked at what she saw it was a baby infant she picked it up and held the baby infront of her"wtf?"

ayame grabbed her head and bowed down screaming in pain

"whats wrong ayame"zeref asked worried about her friend

"that baby,it has an extreme negative dark energie attached to it"

"then i have no other choice then to kill the baby"said zeref

"i understand...just please...make it quick.."ayame said in a quite tone

"alright"zeref looked at the baby with sad eyes while she took out an pocket knife swinging it towards the baby when a shield surrounded the baby..."what the..."

ayame turned around 'whats going on?."

"i cant kill it theres a barrier protecting it"said zeref with a frown "maybe we should try and track down the mother, she is most likely to be the source of this power"

"yes maybe now lets get going"

"okay ill try and sense the magic source"


End file.
